


The Way to One's Heart is Cheesy Dramas and a Sofa

by TaetenBDS



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten is Whipped, Couch Cuddles, Drama, Fluff, Is Lee Taeyong whipped?, M/M, Secret Crush, Television Watching, Top Lee Taeyong, brief mention of eggs, brief mention of mark, brief mention of yangyang - Freeform, can you tell i had no idea what to name this?, eggs are the ultimate wingman here, this was supposed to be a one shot goddammit, this wasnt supposed to be humor so idk why i put stupid jokes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29618523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaetenBDS/pseuds/TaetenBDS
Summary: Ten has a secret.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Comments: 27
Kudos: 55





	The Way to One's Heart is Cheesy Dramas and a Sofa

**Author's Note:**

> Don't even ask...

Ten had a secret. 

A big one. 

The kind of secret that you would go to extreme lengths to cover up, like hiding your face, or jumping out of a window (Not his proudest moment). 

The kind of secret that made your heartbeat race at the mere mention of something related to it. 

It was something that tormented him in the sweetest ways, like a forbidden fruit tree that was rapidly growing on the surface of his heart, manipulating his pulse, and demanding to be eaten. 

And oh how he wanted to eat it. 

Yes, Ten had a secret. 

A big one. 

He liked men.

More specifically, he liked Taeyong. 

Now the first may not come as a shock to everyone. Ten knew he had a reputation for being rather effeminine, both on and off stage. It has grown to be something he was proud of, being able to defy gender norms with his performances. 

But the latter secret was something that no one could ever know. In fact, Ten wishes he never even knew it himself. It would spare a whole lot of awkward conversations and coughs to hide the shake in his voice. 

Taeyong was sweet, kind, loving, caring, amazing… shall he go on?

How could anyone  _ not _ fall in love with such an amazing human being? There was nothing to dislike but his annoyingly good looks, and the only time you could ever hate those is out of envy. 

Ten doesn’t know when exactly his crush came up. It could’ve been from the very first time he laid eyes upon him and his stupidly perfect face, or from the time when Taeyong comforted him backstage whenever he was nervous. Either way, he knew it wasn’t going away for a while, and his only option was distracting himself. 

And that brings us here. 

His ipad in his lap, playing some cheesy drama that he doesn’t even remember the name of. His hand was drawn to the side, stroking Louis and Leon’s fur.

All he knows is that he relates a little too much with the protagonist’s miserable ass. 

Dramas were like an escape that Ten could use at night to get away from the rather…  _ colorful _ thoughts that his brain brews in the corners of his skull while he’s not looking. 

They were simple, fun to watch, and cheesy in the most stupid but enjoyable ways. 

The drama he’s watching now is hitting a little too close to home. 

Stuck in an unrequited love, with no way to get out. 

Ten felt like an awful person for finding joy in watching someone going through the same thing he was. 

That is, until the character  _ does _ find their happy ending. Then, Ten can wish all the worst upon the sickeningly sweet couple with no remorse. 

Just like now. 

_ Fuck you and your perfect hair,  _ he cursed inwardly, looking away with a roll of his eyes once a shot of the couple kissing appeared on screen 

He turned off his ipad and smashed (read: gently folded, because that thing is expensive as fuck) it closed.

His eyes could find nothing but the wall in front of him for comfort, though he could barely see anything in his dark dorm room. 

And just like that, in one moment of silence and solitude, everything he tries to avoid with cheesy films comes flooding in. 

_ I wish I never had this stupid crush.  _

_ No, that’s a lie.  _

_ I wish he liked me back.  _

_ But that’s just a delusion waiting to hurt you.  _

He sighed, closing his eyes and hugging his ipad to his chest. He slowly dragged his knees to his arms, his feet creating a small noise against his sheets. 

He stayed like this, until a desperate thirst rose in his throat. 

Ignoring the multiple jokes in his head about how he’s thirsty for something else, or  _ someone  _ else, he set his ipad down, throwing his legs off the side of the bed. He stayed there for a moment, asking himself if the water is worth it, because his bed looks so inviting, even after locking himself up in it for almost the whole day. He threw that thought away and himself off the bed with it when his throat convulsed in a silent plead for nourishment.

His door opened with a soft creak, something that Ten has been trying to remember to get fixed for a while now. He hates how it always exposes his late night food runs, making his wallet cry from Yangyang trying to mooch off it as well. 

The dorm had been empty for a while, Ten knew that much. All the WayV members said something about… “seizing the day.”

Whatever that means.

His footsteps made little noises on the carpet floor as he walked through the hallway, his movements were swift like a cat. 

As he neared the kitchen, he heard faint noises of the TV in the living room.  _ Yangyang must’ve forgotten to turn it off before leaving again,  _ he observed. 

Not sparing the TV a glance, he moved straight towards the kitchen, grabbing a cup from the cupboard and filling it up. He tapped his foot in impatience, his thirst now demanding to be tended to by drying out his throat. 

A familiar tune began playing on the TV, and Ten subconsciously began humming along with it. He stopped to take giant gulps of water from the cup, tearing it away from his lips when he realized where the tune playing on the TV was from.

_ The drama I just watched. _

Ten smiled deviously. If what he is hearing is true, then Yangyang will forever suffer from his hypocrisy. 

He walked around the kitchen island towards the small archway to the living room to get a better look at the screen.  _ Making fun of what I watch then watching it himself,  _ he thought, silently scoffing. 

He stopped under the entrance, looking at the TV. His eyes were fixed on the character he had just watched earlier in envy, how the bright colors on the screen were the only source of light in the dark dorm. He silently laughed to himself in triumph. 

Suddenly, a dark figure appeared from under the headrest of the couch. 

“Hi Tennie!”

Ten  _ screeched _ . 

Literally screeched. 

Like a dying bird. 

He wanted to cry as he realized who he just fucking screamed at like a pterodactyl, not even caring about how he felt light headed from shock. 

It was Taeyong. 

He fucking  _ screeched _ in front of  _ Taeyong.  _

He hadn’t even registered that he had collapsed back into the entrance way, now sitting up against the wall. 

If this was karma for cursing at the characters, then please, kill him next time instead?

“Tennie? Are you okay?” Taeyong asked, concerned instead of laughing at him. 

_ God you’re so fucking perfect., _ Ten cursed. 

Seconds passed by, and Ten realized that he hadn’t responded at all. He looked around in panic, trying to find his words. 

He slowly peeked his head out from around the wall, his breath hitching in his throat when his eyes met Taeyong’s big ones. They managed to steal the glow from the TV, as they held their own shimmer in them. 

“Y-yeah! I’m fine.” Ten said, getting up and dusting off his ass.  _ Keep your fucking cool you idot.  _

He made his way towards Taeyong, stopping after a little bit, because he wasn’t  _ that  _ confident. 

He has seen people calling him confident on social media, and to a certain extent, he agreed with it. Now, he can’t help but find the situation humorous, because Taeyong is his biggest weakness (as you can see). 

“I’m sorry for scaring you.” Taeyong said, smiling, but still showing concern through his tilted brows. He patted the spot next to him, and Ten walked to it robotically, trying to muffle the squeal that was trying to claw its way out of his throat. 

“No, you’re fine, it just startled me.”

_ Startled.  _

_ Startled? _

_ Yeah that’s fine Ten, remind him of that demonic sound that just erupted from your voice a few moments ago, real smooth,  _ he cursed himself. 

“What are you doing here?” Ten said, trying to break the awkward silence that he knew was only in his head. 

Taeyong smiled, looking at the TV. 

“My dorm is on fire.”

All of Ten’s internal struggles disappeared at the last words. “What?!” He exclaimed, turning from the awkward position he was in before. He faced Taeyong now, resting his right knee on the couch. His worried brain was too invested to care. 

Taeyong laughed at Ten’s shocked expression. “Mark’s work. Him and eggs really do not get along.”

Ten shook his head. “He needs to stop trying.”

Taeyong laughed again. Ten tried not to melt into a pile of goop. It was bad for the couch, he reasoned. 

“Agreed. Anyways, he thought it was a good idea to bring the burning pan into my room while coming to ask me for help.”

“Dumbass…” 

“Yeah…” 

After a moment of silence, Taeyong continued, “I called Kun and managed to secure a spot on this couch.” Taeyong said, patting the spot between them. Ten’s heart sped up for a moment because of how close his hand came to his leg. 

“So Mark ruins  _ your _ room, and you’re the one who has to sleep here? Won’t your back hurt?” Ten questioned, growing concerned by the last one. 

Taeyong was strong, mentally and physically. He was maybe even stronger than Johnny with how much work he can handle, and Johnny is a big ass dude. So it’s an understatement to say that Ten was worried out of his mind after hearing about the other’s back injury. It was hard to hide how much more scared for the other he was than the other members, because he could do nothing but think about it every day; Whether he was eating well enough, or getting the proper rest. He tried sounding as nonchalant as possible while texting Johnny about it. 

What didn’t help was his inner frustration that he didn’t get to perform Baby Don’t Stop with Taeyong. He had tried to hide his angry tears, but the fans had picked up on it rather quickly. He had made sure to quickly address the problem and give his all for the next performances. 

Taeyong’s lip quirked. “It appears so. Actually, it was hard for me to get angry at him, he looked way too sorry for burning my bed sheets. I assured him that it was purely an accident and offered to sleep here. We’ll see how my back is tomorrow.”

“I can’t imagine you getting actually angry at  _ anyone _ , hyung.” Ten said, amused. 

“What do you mean? I can be pretty scary, can’t I?” Taeyong asked, putting on his best ‘angry’ face to add on to it. 

Ten couldn’t help but laugh at his antics. “You’re definitely terrifying, but that’s only if you actually  _ do _ get mad, which you don’t.” he explained. 

Taeyong looked towards the TV again, humming in amusement. “I see. Maybe I should be more strict.” 

Ten smiled impossibly wide, something only his cats could make him do. “No, don’t. I think everyone appreciates your kindness.” 

_ I appreciate it.  _

Taeyong looked back at Ten, smiling softly. “Okay then. What Tennie wants, Tennie gets.” He joked innocently. 

_ Fuck _ , Ten thought.  _ I hate love. Why do humans have to love each other? Why can’t we just be like dogs, fuck each other and move on? _

The faint sound of Louis’ meows spared Ten’s obligation to answer Taeyong's joke. He turned his head along with Taeyong, who was now cooing at the Siamese with unbridled affection. 

Ten, on the other hand, was looking at Louis like he had saved his whole life. _How must I repay you?_ He silently asked him. 

Louis meowed in response to Taeyong instead, stalking towards their feet and jumping up to his lap. 

Ten always liked to think that him and Louis shared the same soul. Taeyong seemed to be the only one that Louis showed this amount of affection towards, other than him of course. 

His thoughts were only proven correct when Louis purred as Taeyong’s gaunt but lithe fingers lightly scratched the back of his ear. Ten smiled fondly watching the two, only to have his breath stolen for the nth time that night when his eyes reached their way up to Taeyong’s face. He had a smile that caused heartaches but cured all illnesses at the same time. 

Ten… unfortunately, was stuck with the former. 

“I wish I had a cat.” Taeyong said wistfully. 

“Well, why don’t you get one?” Ten asked. There were no real rules of being an idol that you  _ couldn’t  _ have a pet, at least not anything Ten had heard of. 

“Easy for you to say. You don’t live in the same building as Doyoung who would actually plot its murder for even coming near him.” Taeyong answered. He said it as a joke, but Ten could sense the melancholy tone in it. He knew that the other loved animals to an unbelievable extent. He still remembers Taeyong's absurd fascination with all the animals he owns back in Thailand. It was yet another thing that made Ten fall hopelessly in love with him. 

He didn’t know if he was desperate to provide some sort of comfort for the older, or if his stupid brain decided to fuck him over, or maybe even both, but his next words made him want to suffocate himself in Louis’ fur. 

“You can always come here and play with the cats.” 

Taeyong looked up with multiple emotions that Ten was too flustered to think about. He faintly registered surprise and excitement, but he couldn’t quite catch the other ones. 

“Really?” The taller asked, hopeful. Ten pursed his lips to hide a smile. 

“Really.” Ten said, dipping his head in a curt nod. 

Taeyong deflated slightly, like all the tension from his body dissipated with the words. “Thank you, Tennie.”

Ten kept his smile, ignoring his pulse echoing in his ears from the nickname he had always used for him. 

“Don’t you have fish too, though?” Ten asked. 

Taeyong nodded. “Yeah, but I can’t cuddle with them.”

The shorter responded with a hum. 

Taeyong shot his head up and locked his eyes with Ten, who’s breath caught in his throat.

“That’s why I love cats. If you love them, and they love you back, one day, you can cuddle with them all you want and give them the love they deserve.” He said, smiling. 

Ten heard a faint ringing in his ears. 

_ “Good one, please.” Ten said, jokingly.  _

_ “Good one?” Taeyong repeated, his english not as refined.  _

_ Ten nodded, excited for the answer. He looked down, like the results would physically wound him.  _

_ “Okay.” Taeyong said. After a moment, he found his words.  _

_ “Ten is like… cat?” _

_ Ten felt his heart drop in adoration. He didn’t know what to do, so he did what he did best when in awkward situations.  _

_ He met eyes with Baekhyun and threw his body forward in a laugh.  _

He shook his head.  _ Not the same, you idiot. _

He settled for an almost awkward chuckle, but Taeyong was too focused on pleasing Louis who was now fully in his lap to notice. 

_ Oh, how I wish to be that cat, _ Ten thought. 

“Tennie.” Taeyong called. Ten looked up from the other’s hand that was busy making circular motions on Louis’ tummy. He hummed in question. 

“Do you remember our fan meeting in Thailand?”

“How could I forget?” Ten answered. He loved visiting his homeland. Seeing his family was something he will always cherish.

Something he will not cherish, however, is the pointed look his mom would give anytime she watched him interact with Taeyong. Mother knows best, she always told him. 

But one of the things from that time that still hits Ten in the face at night is when Taeyong said he loved him… with thousands of people there… in front of his family, in  _ Thai _ . It took a while for Ten to function properly after that one.

“You said that you would get a Siamese cat with me, didn’t you?” Taeyong recalled, a smile on his face like he was walking through the memory again. 

Ten  _ did _ remember saying that. And he would be lying if he said he  _ didn’t _ think about that moment while picking Louis out. He could lie and say that he doesn’t remember, but he could never lie to Taeyong. 

_ You’re lying to him as we speak _ . 

“I do remember that.”

Taeyong smiled in satisfaction at Ten's answer. 

“Then… is this him?” Taeyong said, gesturing to the cat that was now falling asleep on his thigh. 

Ten sighed at what Taeyong could do to him. He wonders if perhaps Taeyong  _ knows _ his effects on him. Those big brown eyes were just like Louis’ when Ten first saw him. 

“Would you like him to be?” Ten asked back with a smile. 

Taeyong didn’t answer directly. Instead, he lifted Louis gently by the armpits holding him out in front of them. Ten wanted to laugh at Louis' tired face, looking so done with the world. 

They both looked at the cat before Taeyong spoke. 

“Louis, the Siamese. Taeyong and Tennie’s.” he declared. 

Ten giggled, subconsciously leaning his head a little forward onto the backrest of the couch. He hadn’t looked at the clock in a while, and wondered what time it was, and why he felt the need to yawn. 

“Tired?” Taeyong asked, now looking back at Ten with Louis between them. The cat was on its back, trying to grab at Taeyong’s hand that was lingering about his outstretched paws. 

Ten hummed in affirmation. “How’s your back doing?”

“It’s okay. A little sore but that’s to be expected.”

“You can sleep in my bed if you want.” Ten said, his eyes drifting closed. 

_ What? _

_ What?! _

Scratch that last narration, his eyes flew the  _ fuck _ open. 

Taeyong was smiling at him, his eyes bemused and slightly dark. 

“I-I didn’t mean it like that, I-”

“What are you trying to get me to do, Ten?” Taeyong teased, his face serious and his expression hardened. Ten gulped at the other saying his normal name. 

“N-nothing, I-” He stuttered. 

Taeyong burst into a fit of giggles. Ten seriously hated (read: adored) his duality.

“I’m just kidding, Tennie. I should be fine. I tested this couch out earlier and it’s surprisingly comfy.” Taeyong said, bouncing on the soft cushion. Louis meowed loudly in protest. 

Ten took a moment to regain his breath, shaking his head with a smile. 

“Tell me if your back hurts though. I don’t mind switching. What kind of house guest would I be if I made an injured man sleep on my living room sofa?” Ten joked. 

“A kind one. You could not let me in at all.”

“I would never do that. Especially living with the guilt that you would let a thousand sick people stay and your house and let them push you to sleep on the ground.”

Taeyong smiled, his cheeks growing slightly pink. “You think too highly of me.”

“Well maybe you just think too lowly of yourself.”

Taeyong looked back to the TV. He never liked to boast or take compliments. Ten was the same way, but to be as perfect as Taeyong and  _ not _ be a complete narcissist? Impressive. And sexy. 

He decided to spare Taeyong from the praise, and turned to the TV as well. 

“What were you watching?” he asked. 

Taeyong looked down, embarrassed. “Nothing.”

Ten laughed. “Taeyong, did you not hear me singing along with the tune?”

“Then why would you ask me what I’m watching?” Taeyong asked indignantly. 

Ten shrugged. “I just wanted to see if you would answer honestly. I’m surprised you watch these. I thought they were only my thing.”

Taeyong looked at Ten. “ _ You  _ watch dramas too?”

Ten hummed and nodded. 

“I wouldn’t expect it from you. Mark has told me what you watch on your netflix account. All these dark fantasy animes.” Taeyong inquired. 

“I’m a man of art, Taeyong, and art come in many forms. Besides,  _ you _ have no room to say anything. I wouldn’t expect you to watch these at all.” Ten said, gesturing to the TV. 

Taeyong looked back at the screen. “I-I like them. It’s just something about them. They’re like… like an escape.” he said shyly. 

He glanced at Ten, who was too shocked at the similarity to respond quick enough, before looking down and shaking his head. 

“Ah, forget what I’m saying, it sounds stupid.”

“No! No, it- that’s exactly the reason why I watch them too.” 

“Really?” Taeyong asked doubtedly. 

Ten nodded. 

The two looked at each other for a little bit, before Taeyong inhaled slowly and spoke. 

“Would you… maybe want to watch them with me? I’ve been kinda bored lately with my injury and everything. It’d be nice to have a companion.” he asked. He looked down, rubbing the back of his neck. 

Ten smiled, pushing down the bubbling excitement, trying to remain calm. “I would love to.”

Taeyong smiled excitedly as well, reaching over to the table in front of them to grab the remote. “I just finished this one, so we should watch something else, unless you want to finish this? I don’t mind rewatching.”

“No, actually I finished this one today as well.” Ten mused. 

“Really? Wow.” Taeyong said, in awe at their similar watching habits. “Well there was this one that I saw online. It’s a chinese drama that’s apparently a classic.” Taeyong said, finding the one he was referring to on the screen with a quiet ‘ah’. 

Ten was in shock. “I was gonna watch that one next too! I’ve been waiting to get to it.”

Taeyong turned to Ten. “Where were you all of my days where I was holed up in my room?”

“Holed up in my own room.”

Taeyong shook his head in amazement, turning back to the screen and pressing play. 

It took a few moments for anything to happen on the screen. But Ten was confused when Taeyong began clicking things when the characters began to talk. 

“What are you doing?” he asked. 

Taeyong laughed. “Not everyone can understand five languages like you, Ten. I need subtitles.”

Ten blushed at the comment, looking in the empty spot between them where Louis once sat. He had been so enamoured by Taeyong’s charms, that he hadn’t even realized a whole cat moving in front of them. He was seriously whipped. 

The show resumed, and the two watched through the first episode. Ten was glad he looked out for this drama after the one he finished, because he was loving it so far. 

The rest of the episode was a blur. The two had been silent the entire time, so focused on the characters and their stupidly eventful lives. 

So it’s an understatement to say that Ten was panicking at their close proximity (way too close for Ten’s poor heart) that had somehow happened during the show. 

The once empty spot between them was filled in by both of their bodies, emitting a warmth that wasn’t helping Ten’s fluster in the slightest. Ten still had his leg propped up, and his shoulder pressed against the couch.

But what really shook Ten, was the arm that Taeyong had around the couch right behind him. 

Sure, it may simply have been more comfortable that way for Taeyong to stretch his arms somewhere, but Ten didn’t register this. 

Instead, he took this as an opportunity to curse at every superior being that could have brought him to this situation. 

The screen dimmed, waiting for the remote to click into the next episode. The room was now darker than before, and you had to really focus to see Ten’s scarlet red cheeks, which Ten was thankful for. 

But he still didn’t forgive the universe. 

His thoughts were halted when he heard Taeyong yawn. 

“That was really good.” He commented. 

Ten hummed in agreement. 

He opened his mouth to respond, but stopped when he saw Taeyong awkwardly stretching his back. 

“Does your back hurt?” Ten asked worriedly. 

Taeyong looked like a deer in headlights. It had now been obvious to Ten that he had been trying to hide the discomfort, for probably the entire duration of the episode. He sputtered, trying to make it seem like he was fine, until a sharp pain seemed to hit him, causing him to wince. 

Ten drew himself forward in worry, placing a hand on his shoulder. 

“Taeyong…” 

“No, I’m fine. It’s just acting up a little bit.”

“Really? A little bit?” Ten asked, now squinting at Taeyong, telling him that he can’t hide. 

Taeyong stared pleadingly into Ten’s eyes, before looking down in shame. “Okay, a little more than a little bit. But I’ll be fine. It’s probably just the position I was sitting in the whole time.”

Ten shook his head. “No more dramas. At least not like this.” He didn’t want to be the cause of Taeyong’s pain, no matter how much it saddened him to end their little watching escapades.

“No!” Taeyong shouted abruptly. Ten jumped at the outburst, causing Taeyong to retaliate and talk in a much quieter tone, that Ten had to strain his ears to hear. “I don’t want to stop doing this.”

Ten softened at the other’s saddened tone. He pitied the elder. To be used to being active all the time, from dancing and rapping, and spending time with his fans through vlives, to being bed ridden and unable to do anything anymore. The amount of change must affect Taeyong a lot. 

“We don’t have to stop watching them, but I’m not gonna let you hurt your back more in that position.” Ten answered softly. 

Taeyong stared at Ten for a moment, like he was thinking hard about something.

Ten yelped when Taeyong finally moved, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him backwards onto his chest as he lay down. He let out a relieved sigh through his mischievous smile, like his pain was seeping away. 

“There. All better. We can watch like this from now on.” Taeyong whispered into his ear. 

Meanwhile, Ten was trying not to have a heart attack, because that would just be embarrassing.  _ Forget it, someone else can be his watch buddy. I can’t do this anymore,  _ he thought, apologizing to his poor heart. 

He slowly looked up from where his head got buried in the crook of Taeyong’s neck, immediately trying to burrow back into its place when his eyes met Taeyong’s at such a close proximity. 

Taeyong chuckled deeply at Ten’s actions, which didn’t help him at all, sending a shiver down his spine. 

The other tightened his hold around him so suddenly, bringing his neck to his nose and burrowing there. He sighed in contempt again, humming to speak. 

“You smell nice.”

_ Fuck. _

Ten accidentally let a whimper escape his throat. 

_ Just kill me now.  _

Taeyong laughed at the small noise he had let out. 

“I’m serious. You smell better when you’re not dousing yourself in that perfume.” He joked. 

Ten seemed to forget about the shame when he heard his perfume get insulted. He looked up indignantly at the other, his brows furrowed and his mouth agape. “Excuse you, my perfume smells great!”

Taeyong smiled, and Ten’s fluster came back for a moment before he heard what Taeyong had to say. 

“It doesn’t smell  _ that _ good.” 

A gasp.

A hit on his shoulder. 

A yelp of pain. 

“Don’t say that!” Ten said sternly.

Taeyong rubbed his shoulder with the expression of a kicked puppy, and Ten almost felt bad for him. 

“I  _ mean _ , it smells fine, but it doesn’t smell as good as  _ you _ , you’re natural smell, Tennie’s smell.”

_ Tennie’s smell.  _

‘Tennie’s smell’ is gonna smell of a dead body  _ real  _ soon. 

****

The smell of roses hit Ten’s nose as his eyelids fluttered open and closed. 

He hummed, shuffling in his bed and hugging his pillow. 

The realization that he didn’t have a schedule today hit him, enticing him to give back into the warmth of his sheets and blankets. Any chance to sleep in more was a living  _ dream _ for an idol. 

He faintly registered the sound of a TV playing, but he only added it to the comforting white noise of the calming atmosphere that only the morning can provide.

The comfort of his bed was so great, and  _ nothing _ will get him up. Even the realization that  _ he _ was just in his living room, sleeping on his couch. Sleep is probably the  _ only _ thing that can stop him from running into Taeyong’s arms, although he knows that would never happen. 

So, nothing will get him up. 

Until his bed starts hugging back. 

Ten didn’t think much of the warm embrace. He figured he was in a pleasant dream already, and he nuzzled his face into his pillow with a small smile. 

But as he thought about it more and more, which was something that he knew he  _ wouldn’t  _ do in a dream, signalling that he was very much still awake, he realized that his bed  _ doesn’t _ hug back, and that his pillow  _ didn’t _ have a head of hair. 

Out of confusion, he sleepily lifted his head, only to meet  _ his _ face one inch away from his. 

To rephrase what was said earlier,  _ nothing _ will get him up… 

Except the realization that he had  _ cuddled _ with his  _ crush _ . 

Ten yelped as he jumped up from the couch, pushing on Taeyong’s  _ chest _ to do so. He didn’t know whether to douse his hands in holy water or never wash them again. 

His heart was racing so quickly, he felt like he was going to pass out. Shame started bubbling within him, even though he knew he didn’t truly do anything wrong. He didn’t mean to sleep  _ on _ Taeyong, let alone cuddle him, but the fact that he had a crush on him made him see his actions in a totally different light. 

He sighed, turning around to see the drama playing on the fifth episode.  _ We must’ve fallen asleep watching, _ he thought. 

Turning back to the other, he wondered whether he should wake him up or not.  _ Would it be awkward? Would it seem creepy? Would it look like I was stalking him, or watching him sleep?  _ He shook his head. 

Turns out, he didn’t have to wonder whether to do this or not, because he jumped when the other started shuffling in his sleep, groaning uncomfortably. His arms came up like he was looking for something to hug, and Ten’s heart raced at the realization that his arms were seeking  _ him _ . 

Taeyong’s eyes slowly opened once he registered that the shorter wasn’t there anymore, and sat up, rubbing his eyes. Ten wondered whether he could bolt out of the room before he noticed. 

It was a failed attempt, because right when his feet began to take off, he was caught like a deer in headlights when Taeyong spoke. 

“Good morning, Tennie.”

_ Holy shit.  _

A cold sweat broke out on his skin when Ten heard the other’s deep morning voice that brewed in his sleep.  _ Fuck me. _

_ Not like that,  _ Ten mentally slapped himself for his dirty mind.

“G-good morning.”

Taeyong hummed, looking for his phone. “What time is it?”

Ten either didn’t even hear him over the ringing in his ears, or he was physically unable to move. Taeyong’s hair was spiked this way and that, and Ten  _ knows  _ that was because of his fingers, because he can still feel the strands in his hands. The taller was wiping his puffy eyes continuously, and his cheeks seemed to puff up as well whenever he did the action. In conclusion, the entire scene was  _ not _ okay for Ten’s heart, or health. 

He honestly didn’t know why he was panicking so much. When the two went to Thailand, they had to share a bed, giving Ten plenty of time to get used to Taeyong in the morning. But something about it all being an  _ accident _ makes him all the more hyper aware. He felt like a child who shattered an expensive plate, and now he was facing the consequences. 

“Tennie?” Taeyong called. 

Ten was as still as a statue, his face twitching slightly. 

“Tennie.”

_ How can someone be so cute in the morning. Is this even the same guy I drool over backstage? He seriously is not safe for me to be around.  _ Ten’s thoughts were running in his head so quickly, it was like all his brain power left his muscles, stopping him from moving. 

“Ten!” Taeyong yelled, swiping a hand in front of his face. Ten jumped. He didn’t even realize that Taeyong had gotten up and started walking towards him. 

A soft smile graced the older’s features. “Is this what you’re usually like in the morning? I don’t remember you being this much like a zombie in Thailand.” He joked.

_ A machine that could wipe one’s memory would be really nice right now _ , Ten thought.

“Slow morning, I guess.” Ten responded, getting shot back into the real world when Taeyong laughed, shaking his head. 

“I know what you’re thinking.” Taeyong mused. 

Panic seeped into Ten’s veins.  _ How the fuck..?  _

“Y-you do?”

“Of course I do.” Taeyong said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. He started taking slow steps towards Ten, like a tiger getting ready to pounce on its prey.  _ How can someone go from insanely cute to terrifyingly hot?  _ Ten wondered. 

“It’s the same reason you’re always around me in the morning. It’s the same reason you have those cute little smiles like you know something you shouldn’t.” 

Taeyong kept stalking towards the shorter, and Ten flinched as his back hit the wall, right next to the TV. The soft thud was enough to make all the sweat that was gathering on his skin start falling down his neck. 

_ How did he know? How long did he know? Is this the end?  _

Taeyong stopped right in front of Ten. They were so close, that the younger could feel the other’s warm breath hitting his cheek. Ten let out a breath of air as his lips parted. 

“It’s the same reason why you’re acting like this now.” Taeyong said with a hint of finality in his tone. Ten’s hands braced himself on the wall behind him, as Taeyong’s went to the wall above his head. 

Ten’s breath was rapid and shaking. He closed his eyes, lightly scratching his palm with his fingers as an attempt to wake himself up from what he didn’t know whether to call a dream or a nightmare. 

He had to come clean. 

“I-I didn’t mean for you to ever find out… I-”

He stopped talking when the air on his cheek gave a harsh blow. The taller was  _ laughing _ at his  _ confession.  _ Ten’s heart broke.  _ At least try and take this seriously.  _

“You’re cute, Ten.” Taeyong quipped, lightly flicking Ten’s nose with the back of his finger. “I don’t mind you mooching off me for coffee in the mornings. The other members take way more from me.”

Confusion visibly laced Ten’s features, causing Taeyong to laugh louder. The rumble that Ten felt from the other’s chest in his own was doing anything but helping him stay calm. “W-what?”

“You don’t have to be so shy about it, Ten. I mean, yeah, I don’t like the idea of you drinking so much caffeine, and I would prefer it if you pick up some smoothies instead from time to time, but I really don’t care if you want me to pay for your cup. In fact, I enjoy watching you smile over something as simple as a beverage. It really is cute.”

Ten closed his eyes, exhaling with embarrassment. 

_ He was talking about coffee.  _

_ Coffee! _

_ Why would he even suspect that I liked him anyway? Logic really does not apply when you’re in a state of panic,  _ Ten thought. 

_ Wait.  _

_ He called me cute.  _

_ And he likes seeing my smile.  _

Barely stopping a squeal from tearing his throat, Ten chuckled nervously. He remembered that they were still having a  _ conversation _ , and that he needed to actually  _ respond _ to prevent the peak of awkwardness. No, Ten  _ will not _ let it get that awkward.

“You know me so well…” He said, awkwardly.  _ Nice. _

Taeyong didn’t seem to notice. Instead, he stepped back from him with a proud smile on his face.  _ God, he’s so cute, _ Ten struggled. 

“I know.” He said happily, his eyes nearly closing from how bright his smile was. 

There was a silence that filled the room. The only noises that were being produced was the small shuffling of Ten kicking off the wall and taking a couple steps away from it. 

“So?” Taeyong said, still smiling. Ten wondered if his cheeks hurt. 

“So?”

“Do you have something to ask me?” Taeyong asked, a mischievous glint in his deep brown eyes. 

Ten genuinely had no idea. “Do I?”

His face must’ve shown just how confused he was, because Taeyong chuckled, pointing to his face. 

“If you want me to buy you coffee again this time, you have to ask.”

Ten smiled, letting a small laugh escape through a puff of air. 

“Lee Taeyong, would you  _ please _ endorse me with Korea’s  _ finest _ coffee?”

Taeyong smiled impossibly wide this time. His cheeks were a little pink for some unknown reason. 

He bowed so far down, like Ten was a prince. His head slowly upturned, meeting Ten’s eyes with his own playful ones. Ten heard that weird ringing noise again. 

“Your wish is my command.” Taeyong finally responded, dramatically standing back up and spinning. He ended in a position with his hand stretched out towards Ten. “Shall we?”

Ten laughed, finding the situation too comical to panic when he slipped his slim fingers into Taeyong’s slightly larger ones. 

Maybe, just maybe, those cheesy dramas did Ten some good.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just supposed to be a oneshot, something which I try to do every time, but I word vomit way too much and this would've gone way over 10,000 words which is the limit that I made a deer with the face of Gollum give me. Anyways, I always have these scenes in my head and I make them when I'm bored in class or even before I'm about to go to bed, so to actually write them and to put them into words felt so weird. 
> 
> Also, idk if anyone cares, but I didn't forget about Solum, I'm waiting for a specific date to update it... it's pretty obvious lmao. 
> 
> I've been pretty busy with school and something else which I'll say in a sec, that I have barely been able to keep up with the taeten tag. It feels like being apart from my other half :(. 
> 
> ALSO PLEASE READ: I've been OBSESSED with these books: From Blood and Ash series. So, If you have ever read them, please comment and let me rant to you lmao thank you.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Have a good day or taeten will be sad! :(


End file.
